Heat tends to rise and so does Todoroki
by Chumunga64
Summary: Uraraka and Todoroki have been dating for months, so naturally they find out ways to spice up their love life


"So Uraraka, how do you find our second year at UA so far?"

Uraraka shrugged "I'm not sure what to think, Yaomomo. It's only been about a month but I can already feel the work piling on us!"

Momo took a sip of her tea "Well, we should expect our responsibilities to mount. We are one step closer to graduating and beginning our careers as professional heroes. If we cannot put up with the pressures of school than we won't be fit to be heroes." she stated matter of factly

"I was looking for a "same here" but that works too I guess…" Uraraka murmured under her breath

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Regardless, we all should be preparing for an onslaught of work in the coming months."

"Yeah, I've done so much training to control my nausea but I still have some ways to go before I'm completely free of that drawback."

Yaoyorozu nodded "That's excellent to hear. Once you overcome that debilitation, I am sure that you will become a formidable hero. Anyone would think twice before fighting a hero who could control any aspect of gravity."

Uraraka beamed at her "You really think I can be that good of a hero?"

"Of course. All you need to do is make contact with most of your opponents to render them useless, Uraraka."

"What about your quirk, do you have any ideas on how to improve it?"

Yaoyorozu sighed "Aside from memorizing some more chemical compositions and practice creating items faster I'm afraid I don't have much to do for improving my quirk. What I really need to work on is my on the fly thinking skills. I could know all the formulas in the word but that won't help me if I can't think on my feet. Even after all we've been through, I still freeze at times when I have to think quickly. It is rather embarrassing but I must confront and overcome this weakness!"

Uraraka pumped her fist in the air, feeling the fire of Momo's resolve. "That's the spirit Yaomomo!"

"Can you guys keep it down, we're trying to study and if you two didn't know- we're in the library"

Jirou lifted her head from the book she was reading. Her and Tsuyu were sitting on a table not too far from Uraraka and Yaoyorozu and were agitated that their conversation went from "normal" to "loud" almost instantly.

Tsuyu croaked in agreement "It's good that you two are talking about improving yourselves but you shouldn't be yelling so much."

Uraraka scratched the back of her neck nervously "sorry about that guys! I just got in the "zone" listening to Yaomomo."

Yaoyorozu nodded "I have to shoulder some of the blame. I was getting too absorbed into my expectations for myself I got a bit carried away as well."

Jirou sighed "It's cool I guess. As long as this doesn't keep happening than we should be-"

She was cut off by the sound of the library door getting kicked open

"SUP BITCHES!" that unmistakable introduction was uttered by none other than Mina Ashido. Not far behind her was Tooru who yelled "We in here!"

Jirou sighed once again and closed her book "so much for studying…"

"You guys really need to know how to make a subtler entrance" Tsuyu lectured but she was soundly ignored by both Mina and Tooru.

"So, whatcha guys doing?"

Jirou was quick to answer "I don't know Ashido, what do people usually do when they are in the library?"

Momo giggled before answering more amiably "we were all studying for our classes and discussing what we must do to stay afloat in this new year."

Mina rolled her eyes and petulantly blew a raspberry in response "Let's talk about something that doesn't make me want to bash my head against the table"

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Uraraka asked sincerely

Jirou's eyes widened in astonishment "Don't encourage them-"

"BOYS!" Tooru cut her off as Mina nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Come on guys, it will be more fun than this boring crap."

Momo began lecturing Mina "Ashido, we are studying to prepare ourselves for the grueling year we have ahead of ourselves. As students in such a prestigious school we must excel in all aspects of heroism and that means doing more than just improving our quirks. We must learn to be better planners, how to be diplomatic, and much more."

"Come on Yaomomo, I bet you that we won't be able to go through a week's worth of classes before some villains shows up and screw things up for us. It happened to us on our first year and I bet it won't slow down this year."

Momo gave her a pensive look "...while you do have a point Ashido, you can't expect villains to attack all the time."

Mina just shrugged "Anyway, Uraraka can you tell me what was up with you and Todoroki?"

Uraraka gasped then twiddled her thumbs nervously "W-What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to pretend that we all _didn't_ see Todoroki warmly greet you with a smile and kiss on the cheek right before homeroom? The only reason why nobody freaked out was because Aizawa came in right afterwards and began his usual shtick."

Momo tapped a finger to her chin curiously "Yes, it was quite shocking to see him be so openly affectionate even though it was such a small gesture. Todoroki is usually so stoic so seeing him do such a thing is surprising."

Mina continued "Yeah, I totally thought that you and Midoriya were like a thing…"

Uraraka's face turned beet red "Me...and Deku? Why would you think that!?"

"You guys are like totally together like all the time!"

The rest of the girls nodded "We kinda just assumed that you were dating him too" Jirou said matter of factly. "What's so weird about it?"

"Because he's one of my best friends! Just because we hang out a lot that doesn't mean that we're dating! I hang out with Iida just as much and nobody thinks we're dating!"

Mina scrunched her face like she stepped on some garbage "Yeah but that's because Iida is like, our parent. I can't imagine him dating anyone. It's too gross."

Uraraka crossed her arms and huffed at the disrespect her friend was getting "You guys are so mean!"

"Come on, can you see that guy talking about something other school and heroics?" Mina teased

"Actually" Tooru spoke up "I did see Iida hang out with that blonde girl that's friends with Bakugou and Todoroki. Maybe they're dating?"

Jirou raised an eyebrow "You mean the chick that talks like a bad instagram page? I doubt that."

"Yeah, but she has a killer body" Tooru argued

"...true"

"And I thought that Todoroki was all about Yaomomo…"

Momo blinked "And why would you think that, Ashido?"

"Well he did give you that big heart to heart talk when you fought Aizawa…"

Tsuyu croaked to get Mina's attention "That was just Todoroki giving Yaoyorozu a pep talk. You and Tooru see romantic undertones in everything."

Mina rolled her eyes before smiling and rubbing her hands enthusiastically "Now that you and Todoroki are dating, that eliminates two of my greatest competitors for Midori's attention!"

"You have a crush on Midoriya?" Jirou asked, slightly astonished

"Yeah but I never really thought I had a chance because I thought he was dating either Uraraka or Todoroki. But back on topic…" She pointed at Uraraka "You and Todoroki, how did it happen?"

"We've actually been dating for months-"

Mina cut her off "Hold up, _months_?"

"Yeah? Did you think that Shouto would be so openly affectionate so soon?"

"You call him by his first name now?" Jirou noted in interest "things must be serious…"

Uraraka's cheeks tinged with red "Yeah..."

"If you don't mind us asking, how did you first started dating? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Uraraka shook her head "No it's okay Tsuyu. It all started a couple of months ago when me and Todoroki were the only people in the dorms. We were the only people that didn't have any plans that day so we were kinda stuck together."

"Ah!" Mina exclaimed "through your loneliness you two realized that you actually loved each other and you passionately-"

"No...nothing like that" Uraraka corrected

Mina deflated "Oh…"

"I was practicing my cooking skills and asked Todoroki to help taste test for me. At first he didn't seem to like my idea but as soon as I mentioned working on my soba skills his ears perked up and he was all in!"

The rest of the girls giggled at that mental image "Makes sense. Todoroki loves Soba…" Jirou said "They do say that the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach" Tooru added

Uraraka laughed heartily "I wasn't trying to seduce him or anything, guys! I didn't even know he liked soba back then. He was into watching me cook and actually asked me if I could join him! Of course, I said yes! We were at it for hours and we made a huge mess! We were both covered in food since Shouto didn't know how to work an oven and caused the pot to explode! It was so funny! Especially when-" Uraraka caught herself rambling about her first interaction with her boyfriend and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. The rest of girls looked at her with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Aww! Why did you stop? Tooru whined "It sounded super cute!"

"Anyway, after we tried and failed to make soba, Todoroki told me that he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun and asked if we could get together again sometime."

"That's super cute!" Mina squealed "You and Todoroki are definitely "cutest couple of the year" material with a meet cute like that!"

"Thanks guys! To tell you the truth, I didn't even know that Shouto basically asked me out back then! It seemed pretty casual…"

"Imagine being asked out by our class' brooding prettyboy and being completely clueless!" Tooru shook her head in a disappointed fashion. "We're gonna have to teach you about this" she declared.

"Hey! That was months ago and Shouto wasn't the most straightforward guy back then! I'll have you know that we're very happy together thank you very much."

Mina believed her but she wondered if she could get Uraraka to spill some juicy stuff so she further antagonized her "Uh-huh, did you guys do anything?"

"We did! We made out and...other stuff."

Bingo.

This was all Mina needed to hear and once Uraraka said those words, Mina's ears perked up in curiosity "Oh! You kissed Todoroki?"

Uraraka just realized that she'd been had "Y-Yeah"

"And what is that "other stuff"? I'm curious"

Uraraka twirled a lock of her hair around her finger "You know "stuff"…"

"Like what?" Mina smiled. She was enjoying this way too much

"Bedroom stuff…" that statement caused all the girls to raise their eyebrows in both shock and interest.

"Oh my God! You and Todoroki totally-"

Mina was cut off by Yaoyorozu clearing her throat. She reverted to her "Responsible Class Rep" mode.

"That is enough Ashido! What happens in Uraraka and Todoroki's personal life should be none of our concerns! That goes for everyone one of us!" she turned to Uraraka "Sorry for not stopping this earlier, Uraraka."

The rest of the girls were too frozen in fear to respond, even Uraraka who wasn't the subject of Yaoyorozu's wrath. After a minute if being petrified, Uraraka finally responded with a small squeak "...it's alright"

"Regardless, I let Ashido's teasing go on for far too long."

Mina felt a twinge of regret for her actions "Yeah, I went a little too far. Sorry Uraraka."

Uraraka simply gave her a smile "It's alright, Ashido. Besides, I was hoping to find a way to brag about Shouto and you kinda helped me there."

Uraraka was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She took a moment to look at the screen and write something before giving the girls another smile "Sorry guys, I would love to talk more but me and Todoroki are going to get some ice-cream. Since it's the weekend I'm gonna spend tonight at his house" she left the room without another word as the rest of the girls simply stared at her with their jaws agape

"Did that just happen?" asked Mina

* * *

Uraraka spotted her boyfriend standing right in front of the gate to UA. She also noticed that he was absorbed in his phone to be aware of his surroundings. A plan formed inside her mind as she snuck up behind Todoroki.

"SUPER OCHAKO BOMB!"

"What the-"

Before Todoroki could react, Uraraka leapt onto her boyfriend's back and began laughing maniacally. Todoroki almost his balance before digging his heels in the ground and maneuvering his girlfriend in front of him. Seeing her with such a bright smile on her face proved too irresistible for Todoroki to ignore so he immediately went in for a kiss.

Uraraka gasped in surprise when she felt her boyfriend's tongue run along her bottom lip, silently ask for permission but she relented soon enough. She let out a muffled moan when she felt Todoroki's tongue glaze her own but before she could into it, she felt Todoroki pull away, a thin string of saliva being the only evidence of the kiss.

"What...was that...for?" Uraraka asked panting

"I'm just happy to see you" He responded flatly.

"I should jump on you more often than…"

"Yeah, don't do that again. I almost fell because of you."

Uraraka simply giggled "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

Todoroki responded by roughly grabbing and pinning her to the gate. "I'm serious. I've been soft on you…"

"What are you gonna do about it?" she mocked him even further.

Without warning, Todoroki slipped his hand under her uniform shirt and moved it upwards. His eyes widened when he felt her breast.

"You didn't wear a bra today…"

"I was hoping to surprise you tonight" she squeaked in between his gropes. But as fast as Todoroki's hands slipped inside her shirt, he pulled them out.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're going to get ice cream, remember?" Todoroki was as stoic as ever as he said that but Uraraka could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was messing with her.

Very well, if he was going to be messing with her, she was going to have to outdo him a hundred-fold.

* * *

Todoroki looked at Uraraka's massive amalgam of ice cream with a look that could only be described as a combination of terror and intrigue; he wondered how she was able to eat a sundae consisting of a scoop of vanilla and chocolate ice cream each topped with brownie chunks, chocolate cookie and oreo pieces, sprinkles, bananas, fudge sauce, topped with whipped cream.

His own rather plain strawberry sorbet looked positively pedestrian in comparison. Uraraka was always "fuller" than most women he encountered, particularly below the waist. He remembered all the times his gaze zeroed in on Uraraka's rear end when she went to retrieve a fallen pencil and having his eyes glaze over until Midoriya or Iida snapped him out of his reverie with a soft punch in the shoulder and telling him he was staring. He would then have to contend with the image of a naked Uraraka in his mind's eye for the rest of the day until he could sneak into her room at night.

"You alright Shouto?"

"What?"

"You haven't touched your ice cream in a while."

Todoroki looked down on the frozen treat that was just now starting to show signs of melting

"Yeah...I really don't like the cherries they add. I forgot to tell them to not put one in today and I've been eating around it and now the rest is covered in that "cherry juice" that keeps the cherries bright or whatever."

Uraraka giggled "Have you ever tried actually eating the cherry?"

"No, it looks too weird."

Uraraka rolled her eyes in amusement "Here, let me take a lick."

His first impulse was to ask, "a lick of what?" then, realizing she was talking about his sorbet, his second impulse was to deny her out of petty spite, after all she down her massive ice cream. His third, more rational impulse was to just give her the damn cone, which was what he did because he was a rational person.

Like he said, the cherries weren't his favorite items.

Todoroki changed his mind when Uraraka slowly ran her tongue from the base of the cone straight to the tip.

She didn't need to lick it like _that_ to savor it but whatever thought he had hit the back of his mind when he saw just how smoothly her pink lips moved under her tongue and the fact that Uraraka was doing this on purpose to tease him.

It was working

She stole the cherry on top next...though 'stole' wasn't the right word for it; he would have given it to her first thing if he'd known she liked them since it would save his sorbet from the cherry juice onslaught-and raised it to her mouth, sucking it in with a light pop. When she bit down on the topping, a drop of candy-red liquid escaped the corner of her mouth.

Instinctively, Todoroki wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb, earning a polite "thank you" for his actions. Just as Todoroki was lowering his hand to wipe it on his napkin, Uraraka's hand shot out and she caught hold of his wrist, making his eyes flash to hers. Holding his gaze, she lifted his hand to her mouth, her pink tongue flicking out to lick the excess liquid off his thumb before slipping it between her lips and sucking it clean. Her eyes clamped shut as she savored the saccharine juice.

Todoroki simply stared at her until Uraraka finally withdrew his thumb from her mouth "There, I think it's all clean." Todoroki didn't know how to respond to that and just ran his free hair through his hair in frustrations. He couldn't do much to retaliate seeing as they were in a public space but he couldn't just forget what had just happened.

"We need to go" he responded tersely

Feigning ignorance, Uraraka cocked her head to the side "Where are we going?"

"My house" Todoroki called a server to the table they were in and emptied the contents of his wallets in front of the very surprised waiter. It was more than triple of what their ice cream costs but Todoroki didn't care. He yelled "Keep the change!" as he grabbed Uraraka's hand and ran out of the ice cream parlor.

Uraraka giggled at how uncharacteristically nervous Todoroki was. She noticed Todoroki frantically dial a number on his phone and let her curiosity overtake her.

"Who are you calling?"

"Family Driver. We need to get to my house."

Uraraka snatched the phone from his hand and cancelled the call before it even began, confusing and frustrating her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's take the train! I know the route to your place and you've never went on one before because your filthy stinkin' rich! I want to show you what it's like."

"Listen, Uraraka- can we do this "train tour" thing another time? I want to get to my house _now_ "

Uraraka batted her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip, a move that proved irresistible to Todoroki " _Please?_ "

Todoroki sighed in defeat "Fine...lead the way…" Uraraka beamed at him before taking his hand and leading him to the train station.

As soon as they got on the train, Todoroki looked around in awe since he had never rode on a train before. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Uraraka lead him to the back of the train.

"Why are we going back here?"

"Because you're supposed to leave the front seats to elderly people and disabled folks. It's common courtesy."

"Oh...that makes sense."

In truth, Uraraka had a different reason for staying in the back of the train, Todoroki would find out soon enough.

Once the doors on the train closed, they headed straight for Shizuoka. Todoroki noticed that the train wasn't nearly as packed as Uraraka described and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Not a lot of people here. We should move to the front."

"But it's _so_ comfy here" Uraraka whined

"Ochako, this supposed "two-seater could barely hold the both of us. Let's move to a wider seat in the front."

Uraraka gave him a sly smirk "Oh, you want more space to sit?"

"Well...yeah. Why would I want to be cramped?"

Without warning, Uraraka got up off her space and sat on Todoroki's lap, startling the poor guy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Todoroki whispered through gritted teeth

Uraraka gave him an annoyed look "Giving you more space to sit, duh"

"By planting your ass on my lap?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Todoroki wanted to answer with "Take off the underwear so we can have more fun" but knew that wouldn't fly so he settled with a "whatever". He could live with Uraraka on his lap for an hour. Besides, the steady rolling of the train and the lights illuminating the city around him were oddly calming.

Uraraka was either unaware or just didn't care about the tranquilizing effects of the train ride because she began covertly bouncing up and down on top of him, causing Todoroki to groan in annoyance.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"...Moving. It's annoying"

"Let me try something else then…" with that, Uraraka began slowly rolling her hips causing Todoroki to clench his fists and let out a constrained "Fuck"

"Oh my God, Shouto. Is that you "poking" me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

All the subtle jostling of the train made all of Uraraka's squirming moot; by the time they got to their stop, there would've been a hard-on pressing against her ass no matter what.

"I can totally feel something hard rub against my butt. It's you isn't it?" Uraraka teased

"So what if it is?"

"You really want your first train ride to be memorable, don't you?" Uraraka craned her neck backwards to kiss her boyfriend. Todoroki took a moment to savor her cherry coated lips before realizing that they were making out in a train full of people with his erection digging into her skirt and underwear. He swiftly broke the kiss.

"What the hell are we doing? Everyone could see us!"

Uraraka giggled "Relax, most of these people on the train at this time of the day are tired from a day of work and couldn't care less about two teens doing stuff in the back. Even if we're from UA, they have the weekend in mind"

Uraraka then pressed her lips once more, against Todoroki's. He should have stopped her again and pulled away but she did say that they were going to be alright so he instead matched her pace and slipped a hand down up her shirt. Uraraka moaned into the kiss when she felt Todoroki roll his finger between her nipples and then used his quirk to chill the pert bud until it stood erect. It was so scandalous whenever they used their quirks in such a way. At first, they were hesitant on doing such vulgar things with gifts they promised to use to defend justice but they soon grew addicted to spicing up their love life with their quirks.

Uraraka arched her back as Todoroki slipped added a second hand to grope her other breast. She loved the fact that she made Todoroki so eager and willing to do things to her. Despite the fact that he usually took charge whenever they made love; she felt that she had the most control. After all, nobody else could make him become so bound by lust.

An errant moan slipped out of her mouth (which was louder than she expected) caused one of the drowsy passengers to yell "Keep it in your damn pants until we hit our stop ya stupid teens!" that caused both Uraraka and Todoroki to stop what they were doing and make themselves decent until they reached his house out of sheer embarrassment.

Todoroki gave her a pointed look "Told you someone would catch us"

* * *

Every time Uraraka visited Todoroki's house, she couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The weirdest part of it in her opinion was the fact that it was relatively simple compared to Yaoyorozu's and Iida's family homes but she could tell that everything that they owned was worth more than her house and everything inside it.

"Your place is so weird, Shouto. It looks kinda normal but I know that you guys could have something huge!"

Todoroki shrugged "Blame my dad. He never really cared about flaunting stuff. That's actually something I respect about him. He always goes for the most practical things. It just happens that a lot of practical stuff is really expensive."

"It's nice though...very "homey" Iida and Yaomomo's places are overwhelming…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Anyone else here, Shouto?"

"No. My dad barely comes home because of his number one hero duties and my sister lives with Hawks now. And since we stay in UA most of the time the only people who hang here are the cleaning guys but they leave after sundown. So right now, it's just you and me."

"That's perfect!"

Todoroki grabbed her hand and lead her to his room. Compared to either of their dorm rooms at UA, his room was quite large but just as sparsely decorated. Aside from a few Knick knacks and some paintings adorning the walls.

Unfortunately, Uraraka never really had chance to take in the beauty of Todoroki's room because his mouth was already on hers; so insistent and searing that she could have sworn that he had activated his flames at that moment.

Calloused hands reached the back of her thighs, he was getting so close to the molten pool between her legs that she could feel the buzz throughout her entire body. This was a direct result of teasing him all day.

To pay her back for all the teasing she had done today, Todoroki didn't even grab her ass as he lifted her up and placed her on his bed before crawling over her.

"S-Shouto!" were the first words she uttered upon entering the room, followed by an "Oh!" and "Oh God" as Todoroki's lips left heated kisses down her neck. She was about to scream in ecstasy before Todoroki cut her off by covering her mouth.

Todoroki tore her uniform shirt and tie off as quickly as possible before taking a moment to savor her bare breasts before diving in and taking one of her mounds inside his mouth. She moaned more furiously at the sensation of Todoroki rolling his tongue along her nipple. Her panties had been soaked since the train ride, but now she could feel herself leak more fluid with every move, her body desperately clenching around nothing with each pass and swirl of his tongue. She made a mental note to tease Todoroki on every date they had to ensure that something like _this_ happened regularly.

"Shou-TAH! Shouto, please!" Uraraka found himself begging, she didn't even know what she was begging for, exactly, she just needed more. She needed more of him in and around her body.

Her answer came in the form of Todoroki unceremoniously ripping away her under and stockings before tearing them off. He murmured "Don't worry, I'll buy you way more. I'm gonna keep the skirt on though...you look so sexy like this."

He then plunged two fingers directly into her core.

It was hotter, rougher, even more viscerally invasive than his tongue down her throat, and she was glad that she didn't need to cover her mouth and keep her shriek from carrying beyond the walls, slick squirting around his hand. Uraraka was a screamer and that made having sex in the dorm rooms extremely difficult. Since nobody else was here, she could scream to her heart's content.

Todoroki then upped the ante by making his fingers move, stroking her from the inside, working in and out and in and out, switching angle and spreading her entrance and back in again, a third finger joining the fray, fucking her as eagerly as the other two. And that didn't even take account of the fact that his mouth was switching between capturing her lips with his and capturing one of her breasts.

She felt the heavy orgasm building in her core but just as she was about to go over the edge his hand and his mouth pulled out. The needy whine that she was about to utter died in her throat as she saw Todoroki stop himself of his shirt and pants and freed his erect cock from his boxer shorts.

"Think you can make me fit?"

She responded by nodding her head eagerly despite the fact that she should have told him that they had fucked before but she was too needy and horny to form a coherent response.

Todoroki took out a condom from his bedside table and applied it before liberally lubing himself up with her own juices. She stared in awe at the sight of his cock covered in her essence.

Todoroki crawled on top of her once more and slowly pushed herself inside her, inch by inch. Uraraka's eyes roll in the back of her head as she felt her pussy being stretched by his member work its way inside of her; filling her up in ways that drove her absolutely crazy. Everything her boyfriend did drove her crazy especially the way her slick coated them both keeping him from finding resistance, leaving her with nothing to think about but the bruising grip of his fingers dimpling her flesh, the steady disappearance and thick, hot, slide of his cock.

She could barely breath as she felt his tip so deep inside her that it made her belly melt into nothingness.

Todoroki gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, the unexpected softness of the gesture contrasted the fact that he was balls deep within her.

"You're beautiful, Ochako." another unexpectedly kind action

"W-What was that about?"

"Just wanted you to know…"

She hummed in acknowledgement before she felt Todoroki's cock drag out, robbing her with the satisfying feeling of fullness, but before she could complain, he _slammed_ back into her, somehow going deeper than before.

"OH GOD!" She screamed out of sheer reflex. Todoroki tortured her by repeating that motion again and again, bringing out desperate noises from her throat. Soon her entire world became the push and pull of his skin deep within her.

She lasted as long as she could before she felt her walls trap his cock in orgasm. Todoroki evidently didn't last any longer because through the haze of her orgasm, she heard him grunt before he collapses onto her. It took him a second to regain his strength before pulling out of her and rolling over the side of the bed.

He took a moment to slide the condom off his dick before being blindsided by Uraraka wrapping her arms around him.

"That was amazing, Shouto." she said, her cheeks still flushed.

"It was really good on my end, too."

Uraraka simply nuzzled into his chest in response

"The girls know about us, by the way."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Did you tell any of the guys?"

"Yeah. Midoriya and Iida know."

"Do they know about how far we've gone?"

"Yeah, they were okay with it. Midoriya said he's happy for us and Iida said that it was "natural" that we're intimate."

"Ashido kinda tricked me into telling them."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yeah...on the plus side, you should have seen the look on their faces when I told them we sleep together."

"Maybe that'll teach Ashido to not snoop around."

"I doubt it-" she cut herself off with a yawn "Damn, I'm tired"

"It's a good thing we're in bed then. Goodnight, Ochako"

"G'night Shouto."


End file.
